Substitute
by mikanluchia728
Summary: i've loved you for a long time, even before you're with her... can't you just give me a little of your Love?"-Mikan


**hi! mikanluchia here! this just kinda made into my mind and decided to write it!

* * *

**

**WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, GAKUEN ALICE BELONGS TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA ^^**

i'm just a writer of this fic.

**

* * *

**

**"**_**Did you ever love me?"** _I said as my tears are evidently flowing.

I can't help myself asking that question to the person I love and to which I give all myself to…-and yeah, we're in the process of breaking up.

I must be really insane falling hard for a playboy like Natsume. He's the school's heartthrob and everybody knows him as the greatest playboy ever in school history.

I was really blissful when he asked me to be his girlfriend … I just couldn't believe it. Me, be his girlfriend? I'm just a simple girl living an ordinary life, but my friends say otherwise. Modesty aside, they said I have the looks and may be a ¾ of brain of a genius and I have a lot of people who loves me for who I am--- and I thought he was one of them…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_We're now sitting under the shade of a sakura tree-his sakura tree because he doesn't want me to be a part of its owner- but hey he didn't even own it legally!_

"_Hey Natsume, why did you even call me here when you just keep silent all the time?"_ I ask as my patience growing thin.

I was just about to stand up and go when he grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the trunk and kissed me—yeah he kissed me- HARD.

I couldn't believe it. My long time dream of me being kissed by him even before he got together with Ayame came true!

It's true he's been with Ayame, the school's most popular girl. She's an aspiring teen model and her career's recently has gone up. She can be kind at times, but ruthless when she gets upset. She's the girl that the school's playboy ever loved. It hurts when the guy you ever loved loves someone else and I'm pretty sure that you've felt that too. And it hurts like HELL. Just thinking of the mere truth between Ayame and Natsume tightens my heart and I just couldn't help but cry whenever I think of it. That's what unrequited love felt.

They've been together for 6 months. And I though that those 6 months are the most dreadful months of my life. But one day, I learned that they broke up because of family issues. A part of me became so happy that at least, I might have a chance to be with him but on the other hand, a part of me became miserable because the girl he only love left him. He became depressed for some time though he would not show it. But in those times he would occasionally talk to me and that made me delighted and think that he trusted me more now.

I've been thinking too much that I didn't know what to do and all those time, I keep my eyes open – wide with so much shock.

After some time, he broke the kiss. I just don't know what to do or how to react! It's just too sudden but what shock me the most is when he said those unexpected words.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

And at that time, I thought heaven was rejoicing with me.

"_I don't know Natsume, you've been in a relationship not too long and to the fact that you've been with Ayame." _ I just don't know why but I doubt it. I'm just trying to be safe. He's a playboy you know, you never know.

"_Then help me forget about her" _he said. With that he kissed me again. It feels like he's been pleading me to say yes.

Before I knew it, I responded to his kisses.

After sharing the passionate kiss, we decided to break it off.

"_Is it a yes?"_ he asked, staring intently into my eyes.

"_Of course!! YES! I would love to be tour girlfriend!" _ I exclaimed as I hugged him and kiss him in the cheek.

I've felt that I am the only one happy about it. He was the one asking for it but why did I feel in distress?

* * *

**so how was it??**

**is it nice for a start i mean, for a beginner like me??**

**i will update if you gave at least 2 reviews!!**

**and please give some advices to make it better!**

**love lots!**

**mikanluchia728  
**


End file.
